


People Write Songs about Girls like You

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Genderbending, Tony has a crush, What else is new, girl!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending years on the run from the US military is not conducive to good grooming habits. Fem!Bruce doesn't have the luxury of caring what she looks like - not that she ever did - except for making sure she remains unnoticed. Wearing clothing that doesn't draw attention means wearing oversized shirts, layering, and chest binding. Presenting as male has allowed her to slip under the radar a few times.<br/>So the events of the Avengers happen, with Fem!Bruce as tousled and "unladylike" as always. Then comes the Stark Industries gala for NYC reconstruction effort. Fem!/Tony (who is harboring something of a crush) eventually wheedles Fem!Bruce into attending, saying Pepper can help get her get ready.<br/>Fem!Bruce is a stunner - and is very uncomfortable with that. After a glamorous yet awkward night, Tony takes her back to the tower, where she quickly changes into sweats and an oversized T-shirt. Tony's never seen her sexier. He just likes knowing she's comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Write Songs about Girls like You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=40116685#t40116685) prompt on avengerkink.

While he was waiting for her and Pepper Tony stubbornly refused to feel guilty. He knew he hadn’t played fair when he had sweet talked Bruce into attending the SI New York Reconstruction Gala. But he had pointed out how helpful it would be to make a public appearance as herself, so that people would get to know her and not the Hulk. He had also mentioned how much it would piss off General Ross but Bruce had dismissed that argument right out of hand. For Tony however it was still valid. He was determined to make Bruce shine tonight. 

“Mr. Stark, how extraordinary to see you dressed in time”, Pepper said when she came out of the dressing room. 

“Miss Potts, beautiful as ever.” She was wearing a short black dress with small ruffles around the shoulders. Classic, elegant and stunning. 

“So where’s – “Tony never got to finish his sentence because the door opened again and Bruce stepped out. 

Her short black curls were brushed and gleamed like raven feathers. The dress, a sleek purple silk robe, showed off her body perfectly. Tony had been certain that underneath her shapeless trousers and layers of wide shirts Bruce was a beauty but even he hadn’t been prepared for this. 

Pepper put a finger under his chin and closed his mouth. “You’ll catch flies.”

“Is that okay?” Bruce asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked like she’d rather be anywhere but here.

“More than okay”, Tony replied and hurried across the room to offer her his arm. “You look fantastic.”

“Thanks”, she sounded like she didn’t believe him though.

In certain ways the night was a complete success. Tony charmed his way through the guests and the donations were more than generous. And as predicted most men in the room were enamoured with Bruce the moment she walked into the room. Part of him found it hilarious while the other part wanted to snap at them to keep their hands away from her. They had been the same people baying for her blood when she had first turned into the Hulk. 

And yes, Tony was well aware of his hypocrisy but they hadn’t taken the time to get to know Bruce. They only saw a beautiful woman while Tony knew how gorgeous she was out of the dress, without make-up and groomed hair. They didn’t care that she was a genius, that the most beautiful part about her was her brain.

“I’m hungry”, Bruce said when they finally came back to the tower. Tony was, too. High end dining equalled tiny portions. 

“Burgers?” He asked and grinned when she nodded happily. “Jarvis, have some burgers ready when we come home.”

“As you wish, sir.”

The first thing Bruce did when they came back was vanish into her apartment while Tony headed to the kitchen to put the burgers on a plate and pour them some coke. Jarvis had made chips, too. He threw his dinner jacket over the back of a chair and stripped down to his shirt and slacks. 

Bruce came out, wearing his shapeless old MIT hoodie and a pair of faded black work trousers. He had never seen her more beautiful.

“Extra cheese and lots of onions”, he said and held the plate out or her. 

She smiled and sat down next to him, much more at ease than she had been all night long. 

With a sigh Tony sank back into the cushions. “Let’s avoid parties like this one for the rest of the year. I haven’t been so bored since fourth grade history class.”

“I thought you liked parties.” Bruce said in between devouring her burger. Tony was distracted by a spot of ketchup on her cheek. He imagined wiping it away with his finger and how Bruce would taste if he kissed her now.

“Nah, they’re great opportunities to rub shoulders with people who’d be good for business but that’s Pepper’s job now. Let’s just stay here and if anyone can save the world in cargos and old shirts it’s us, right?”

“You don’t think I should look a bit more like Pepper?”

“Only if that’s what you want. Personally I think you rock the cargos and shirt look better than I do. Also you have very, very sexy brain so who cares what you look like?”

Bruce laughed. “A sexy brain?”

“Please disregard any reality in which that sounded weird. Also you have a little – “He leaned over to wipe the ketchup from her face. Bruce caught his wrist between her fingers.

“I thought you liked me all dressed up.”

“The first time you made my knees go weak? You turned up in New York in dusty men’s clothes twice your size and turned into the big guy like it was not a big deal at all. The second time you had borrowed my clothes so we could go get some shwarma and you told me you took my job offer and your face lit up like all you could think of was your future research. The third time you had called me to your lab to show me some results and you held your head high and had this triumphant smile on your face because you had just proven that you’re a genius and you knew it. The last time so far was fifteen minutes ago when you came in here and looked more comfortable than you had all evening.”

Bruce looked like she didn’t know how to react to that.

“But that’s just me. Feel free to completely ignore what I just said if it makes you uncomfortable. I’m used to have beautiful women shoot me down. Just asked Natasha or Pepper”, Tony added quickly. He’d say anything to keep Bruce’s friendship despite his little confession. Tony was the first to admit he didn’t have too many friends, not real ones anyway. So he hoped he hadn’t just ruined the newest one.

Bruce’s hand tightened around his wrist. “You have done so much for me already.”

“I’ve done shit for you. Do you know how bored I was before you came along? When I met you on the Helicarrier that was like a swimmer reaching the shore or something like that. There was finally someone who understood what I was saying without me dumping it down first. Believe me when I say that keeping you around had nothing to do with altruism and everything with the fact that you’re brilliant. Also, that wasn’t a no”, Tony noticed somewhat belatedly.

“It’s not.”

“So if I’d asked you out on a date would the answer also not be no?”

“Yes”, she said with a smile and used her grip on his wrist to pull him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
